Spocks Therapie
by Chrisy Agitado
Summary: Spock hat Probleme seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Soll ich weiterschreiben? Habe erstmal aufgehört. Fortsätzung wäre interessanter, aber wenn keiner liest, muß ich nicht schreiben...
1. Spock braucht einen Rat

Heyja: Nichts gehört mir und ich habe kein Geld, also versucht es erst gar nicht.

Bitte sagt mir was ihr davon haltet. Bitte, bitte.

* * *

Mit einem Seufzer speicherte ich die Notiz, die ich mir zu dem letzten Patienten des Tages gemacht hatte. Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Als Counselor auf einem so großen Schiff war es nicht nur meine Aufgabe den Captain und die Offiziere zu beraten, sondern war auch erster Ansprechpartner für die restliche Besatzung in persönlichen Angelegenheiten. Einige sah ich regelmäßig. Nie weil sie ernstlich krank waren, sondern weil sie jemanden zum Reden suchten. Andere kamen, weil sie einfach einen Rat brauchten. Manchmal war es gar nicht so einfach, eine Antwort zu finden.

Mein Büro war an diese verschiedenen Anforderungen angepasst: gegenüber der Tür befand sich mein Schreibtisch, dem zwei bequeme Stühle gegenüber standen. Ein Stück entfernt stand eine Sitzgruppe, bestehend aus der obligatorischen Liege und einem schweren Sessel. Gewöhnlich saß ich dort, wenn ich meinen Patienten zuhörte, da die meisten tatsächlich eine liegende Position vorzogen, um von ihren Problemen zu berichten. Bajoraner, Ferengi, Menschen - kaum eine Rasse bildete eine Ausnahme.

Ich versuchte immer noch Abstand von der Arbeit des Tages zu gewinnen, als der Computer mit einem Ton anzeigte, dass jemand vor der Tür stand. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Ich war so schon geschafft genug.

Ich nahm mir vor mir anzuhören worum es ging und dann zu entscheiden. Also, öffnete ich die Augen, richtete mich auf und sagte Herein!

Die Tür öffnete sich und als ich sah, wer der Besucher war, setzte ich das erste ehrliche Lächeln seit Stunden auf. „Spock", begrüßte ich ihn, „komm rein!" Mein Freund trat ein, blieb jedoch auf halben Weg zu meinem Schreibtisch unsicher stehen. Er schaute zu der Sitzecke herüber und sah dann mich an. Er wirkte beinahe verlegen. Diesen Gedanke verwarf ich allerdings rasch wieder. Schließlich stand mit Spock, ein Mustervulkanier vor mir. Zumindest was die Anwendung der Logik und die Beherrschung seiner Gefühle anging. Genetisch gesehen war er zur Hälfte Mensch.

Unsicher war bereits außergewöhnlich genug. Entsprechend neugierig sah ich ihn an.

„Sie beraten die Crewmitglieder auch in persönlichen Angelegenheiten." Keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. "Ich benötige einen solchen Rat."

Ich nickte verwundert, fing mich aber rechtzeitig genug, um zu sagen: „Setzt dich." Dabei stand ich auf und ließ ihm so die Wahl, wo er sitzen wollte. Spock zögerte kurz und trat dann auf die Liege zu. „ In dieser Position ist man am wirken sich ablenkende Faktoren am geringsten aus. Es ist logisch sie zu nutzen.", erklärte er dabei. Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen und fügte Vulkanier meiner mentalen Liste hinzu.

Ich fischte ein leeres Note- Pad aus dem Wust auf meinem Schreibtisch und setzte mich in meinen Sessel. Spocks Art hatte mir verraten, dass er mich nicht aufgesucht hatte, weil wir Freunde waren, sondern weil ich Counselor auf diesem Schiff war. Ich nahm an, dass ich es ihm leichter machen würde, indem ich ihn so behandelte wie ich es bei jedem anderem auch getan hätte. Wahrscheinlich war ihm die ganze Sache so schon unangenehm genug. Ich hatte nicht vor es noch schwerer zu machen indem ich mich unprofessionell verhielt.

„Computer, Umgebungsprogramm Vulkan II starten.", sagte ich. Nach einem kurzen Moment dunkelte der Raum ab und eine sanfte, unaufdringliche Melodie begann. Spock sah mich fragend, eine Augenbraue angehoben, an. „Gehört alles zum Service.", lächelte ich ihn an. Das entsprach der nur teilweise der Wahrheit: Im Bordcomputer waren mehr als 200 verschiedene Umgebungen gespeichert. Diese spezielle hatte ich allerdings selbst programmiert. Spock nickte jedoch befriedigt, keine Sonderbehandlung zu bekommen, und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

Da ich nicht recht wusste wie ich von hier aus fortfahren sollte, beschloss ich Spock dieselben drei Minuten Schweigen zu lassen, die bei einer Vulkanischen Meditation am Anfang standen. Ich hatte mich in letzter Zeit intensiv mit den Sitten und Gebräuchen auf Vulkan beschäftigt.

Meine Entscheidung war anscheinend richtig gewesen, denn mein Freund hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seine Hände waren ineinander gefaltet, nur die Zeigefinger lagen gestreckt aneinander. Er atmete tief und gleichmäßig, während ich im Halbdunkel saß und darauf wartete, dass er zu sprechen begann. Ich wunderte mich ernstlich worum es gehen mochte. Vulkanier besaßen zwar Gefühle, unterdrückten diese jedoch vehement, um nicht in Konflikt mit ihrem strengen Glauben an die Logik zu geraten.

Spock riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, indem er mit müder Stimme begann: „Seit einigen Monaten fällt es mir zunehmend schwere meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Seit ein paar Wochen ist es beinahe unmöglich geworden." Das war nicht grade viel, aber es reichte um meine Müdigkeit wegzublasen. Spock und Gefühle? Das war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Ich wartete auf mehr, aber als nichts kam, fragte ich nach: „Was sind das für Empfindungen?" Spock schien diese Frage befürchtet zu haben, denn er zog _beide_ Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Bei ihm nie ein gutes Zeichen. „Es handelt sich um ein neues Crew- Mitglied. Ich denke in den unpassendsten Situationen an sie." Spock schien zu zögern, entschloss sich dann aber doch weiter zu sprechen: „Ich habe bemerkt, dass ich mich darum bemühe, dass sie sich in meiner Gesellschaft so wohl wie möglich fühlt. Ich sehe sie ohne Grund immer wieder an. Das ist sowohl unlogisch, wie auch beunruhigend." Spock verstummte und schien einem Gedanken nach zu hängen. Er erweckte den Eindruck mich nicht mal mehr wahrzunehmen. Das war zwar ebenfalls höchst ungewöhnlich, andererseits es war mein Glück, denn ich hätte in diesem Moment, für mein Leben, nicht sprechen können.

Ich saß im Halbdunkel meines Büros, in meinem Sessel und hörte ausgerechnet Spock zu, der wie ein verknallter Teenager schwärmte. Ich konnte es wirklich nicht glauben. In einem verzweifelten Versuch mich zusammen zu reißen und diese Sitzung wenigstens halbwegs würdevoll durch zu stehen, setzte ich mich etwas auf, nahm mein noch leeres Note- Pad zu Hand und kritzelte, ohne wirklich hinzusehen, etwas darauf. In demselben Bemühen, einen normalen Anschein zu erwecken, witzelte ich: „Hör mal, normalerweise würde ich dir helfen selber drauf zu kommen, aber ich denke du hast in spätestens zwölf Stunden wieder Dienst und wir kürzen das Ganze etwas ab." Ich hielt für einen Moment inne, um mich für das zu wappnen, was ich zu sagen hatte: „Du bist verliebt." Mein Freund nickte nur: „Das hatte ich befürchtet." Ich weiß nicht, was _ich_ erwartet hatte, aber das bestimmt nicht.

Mir kam ein Gedanke: „Spock, könnte es sein, das es PonFa ist?", fragte ich etwas zu aufgeregt. Meine Gedanken rasten. Wenn es nur das war, dann… Aber meine Hoffnungen wurden bereits durch ein Kopfschütteln zunichte gemacht. Spock erklärte nicht weiter und ich fragte nicht nach. Seine schnörkellose Art, konnte nervtötend sein, aber manchmal auch ein Segen. Heute traf definitiv das Zweite zu.

„Was soll ich tun?"

Ich wusste, dass es diese Frage war, wegen der er gekommen war.

* * *

Es ist logisch mir zu sagen, was ihr denkt, also tut es auch. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIETE

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es etwas Aktion, also lauft bitte nicht weg, OK?


	2. Spock befolgt einen Rat

Heyja: Nichts gehört mir und ich habe kein Geld, also versucht es erst gar nicht.

Bitte sagt mir was ihr davon haltet. Bitte, bitte.

* * *

Ich schwieg und dachte darüber nach, wie ich antworten sollte. Eigentlich war es ganz einfach: Spock war einer meiner besten Freunde und verdiente nicht nur deshalb eine faire Antwort, die ihm weiterhelfen würde. Unabhängig davon, wie schwer es mir fiel.

Die Frage an sich ist mir schon unzählige Male gestellt wurden. Wie immer gab es auch in Spocks Fall, mehrere Möglichkeiten, die von den Umständen abhingen. Ich schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf, als mir die Absurdität der Situation vollends bewusst wurde: Ich gab ausgerechnet Spock Liebesratschläge. Die Wunder würden niemals aufhören. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich trotz allem grinsen.

Ich holte Luft und begann: „Weiß sie es?" Spock schüttelte den Kopf. „Füllt sie genauso?", fragte ich. Ich erwartete ein erneutes Kopfschütteln, aber er zögerte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe es, aber es gibt nichts was ihr Anlass dazu geben könnte, zu meinen ich würde ihre Gefühle erwidern, hätte sie welche. Und vieles was darauf hindeutet, dass es nicht so wäre. Entsprechend wäre es unlogisch, würde sie etwas für mich empfinden. Das gleiche gilt jedoch auch für meine Gefühle ihr gegenüber. Und die sind unglücklicherweise nicht zu leugnen." Er verstummte und ich wiederholte gedanklich, was er gesagt hatte. Es war sicherlich logisch, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es auch leicht zu verstehen war.

Dessen ungeachtet befand sich Spock in einer schwierigen Situation. Er war verliebt in eine Frau, die nichts davon ahnte und deren Gefühle er nicht kannte.

Ich begann erneut zu sprechen: „Du hast drei Möglichkeiten: Du versuchst es zu akzeptieren und es anschließend zu vergessen. Das kann in ein paar Wochen passieren, es kann Jahre dauern oder du kannst es nie schaffen. Die zweite Möglichkeit ist, es ihr zu sagen. Wenn sie genauso fühlt ist ohnehin alles in Ordnung. Wenn sie allerdings nichts für dich empfindet, dann weißt du es wenigstens und musst dich nicht ewig fragen, was gewesen wäre wenn. Du kannst weitermachen." Ich hielt einen Moment inne und sah zu dem Vulkanier herüber. Sein Gesicht sah so ruhig und emotionslos aus, wie immer. „Die dritte Möglichkeit, ist eigentlich keine: Du entschließt dich dazu, dich nicht zu entschließen. Allerdings ist das die traditionelle Wahl von Feiglingen."

Sobald ich geendet hatte begann Spock: „Vergessen kann ich es nicht. Das ist, was ich die letzten Wochen versucht habe. Es ist mir unglücklicher Weise nicht möglich. Mich zu entschließen, mich nicht zu entschließen…", er brach ab und ich sah den Schatten eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er fortfuhr: „… ist, wie Sie bereits korrekt feststellten, in der Tat keine akzeptable Option."

Ich schwieg, um ihn selber zu dem Schluss kommen zu lassen, der unumgänglich war. Nach einem Moment meinte er denn auch: „Ich muss mit ihr sprechen.", und stieß hörbar die Luft aus. Ich konnte sehen, wie er versuchte die Entscheidung die er getroffen hatte zu akzeptieren. Ich sah denselben Schatten eines Lächelns wie zuvor, als er schließlich sagte: „Auch das hatte ich befürchtet." Auf einmal war ich wieder unglaublich müde, dennoch musste auch ich lächeln.

Ich befürchtete weitere Fragen, da Spock sicher noch nie in der Situation gewesen war, jemand seine Liebe gestehen zu müssen. Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich diese Fragen hätte beantworten können, hätte er sie gestellt. Er fragte jedoch nicht weiter, sondern öffnete seine Augen mit einem ergebenen Seufzer. Er blickte einen Moment zu der dunklen Decke und setzte sich dann schwungvoll auf. So als wollte er seinen Entschluss, nun da er ihn gefasst hatte, möglichst schnell in die Tat umsetzten. Entsprechend überrascht war ich, als er nicht aufstand um zu gehen, sondern mir in die Augen blickte und sagte: „ Wir müssen uns unterhalten." „Und wie würdest du unsere momentane Tätigkeit beschreiben?", fragte ich ihn. Ich wurde heute nicht schlau aus dem Mann. Spock verwirrte mich noch weiter in dem er erneut den Kopf schüttelte: „Nicht als Crewmitglied und Counsellor. Privat."

Ich und legte mein Note- Pad zur Seite und zeigte Spock meine leeren nach oben gerichteten Handflächen. „Besser?", fragte ich inzwischen mit Ungeduld in meiner Stimme. Spock schien es nicht zu bemerken, sondern nickte lediglich befriedigt. Dann senkte er den Kopf, wie um sich zu sammeln. Was zur Hölle wollte der Mann von mir? Oder befolgte er etwa denn Rat, den ich ihm gegeben hatte? Augenblicklich beschleunigte sich mein Herzschlag, aber ich würgte diesen absurden Gedanken so schnell wie möglich ab. Spock war ein Freund, aber nicht mehr.

Er hob den Kopf und sah mir fest in die Augen. Ich blickte ihn fragend an und das schien die Sachen für ihn zu entscheiden, denn er sagte: „Ich liebe dich."

* * *

Nachdem er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, senkte er erneut den Blick, als hätte er Angst vor meiner Reaktion.

Ich riss die Augen auf; plötzlich war ich wieder hellwach. Ich öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn aber als ich merkte, dass keine Wörter herauskamen. Ich öffnete ihn erneut, nur um ihn Sekunden später wieder zu schließen. Ich muss ausgesehen haben wie ein Goldfisch, der auf dem Land nach Luft schnappt. Ich wollte wirklich glauben, was ich da gehört hatte, konnte es aber nicht.

Spock blickte auf, sah mir von neuem in die Augen. Er sah meinen ängstlichen Blick und misinterpretierte ihn. Er wandte den Blick ab und begann auszustehen. „Ich entschuldige mich für mein Handeln. Ich werde jetzt gehen."

„Was? Nein!" Ich packte Spock am Arm und drückte ihn zurück auf die Liege. Er sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Ich stand mehr als nur etwas hilflos vor dem Vulkanier. Ich konnte sehen, wie er gegen seine eigene Hoffnung kämpfte. „Spock, ich…du.."

Mir fiel nichts ein was ich sagen konnte, also bückte ich mich und drückte meine Lippen auf seine. Er versteifte sich einen Augenblick bevor er sich entspannte und den Kuss sanft erwiderte. Spock zog mich zu sich auf die Liege und ich landete halb auf ihm. Dabei sahen wir uns ununterbrochen in die Augen. Dieses Mal presste Spock seine Lippen auf meine. Seine Zunge fuhr meine Unterlippe entlang, forderte Eintritt. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und als sich unsere Zungenspitzen das erst mal trafen, fühlte es sich an, wie ein elektrischer Schlag. An Spocks zusammenzuckendem Körper merkte ich, dass es keine Einbildung gewesen war. Der Kuss wurde intensiver, als sich die Tür öffnete und jemand mein Büro betrat. Wir hatten den Ton wohl nicht gehört, der diesen Störenfried ankündigte.

Spock und ich blickten zur Tür und sahen geschockt, wer der späte Besucher war. Vor uns stand mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen Leonard McCoy.

Pille ahmte meine Goldfischimitation perfekt nach. Er stand mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund auf halben Weg zwischen Sitzecke und Tür. Er gestikulierte wild zwischen Spock und mir hin und her und versuchte anscheinend, was er sah in Worte zu fassen. Ich blickte von ihm zu Spock, der den Doktor mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah, und zurück zu Pille. Trotz der etwas peinlichen Situation in der wir uns befanden, musste ich kichern. Die beiden waren einfach zu gut, um war zu sein.

„Docktor McCoy, sind Sie zuversichtlich ihre Sprache in nächster Zeit wieder zu finden oder wollen sie uns einfach anstarren?", fragte Spock.

„Was zur ...?", brachte Pille hervor.

„Das, Docktor sollte eigentlich offensichtlich sein. Sogar für Sie.", erwiderte Spock kühl.

„Wie…wie lange…?", erwiderte Pille, wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass er nicht auf die Provokation des Vulkaniers einging.

Um Pille einen Herzinfarkt zu ersparen, kam ich Spock mit der Antwort zuvor: „Etwa fünf Minuten." Obwohl er seine Frage nicht beendet hatte, kannte ich ihn gut genug um sie zu beantworten. Die Augen des Schiffsarztes wurden noch größer, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Dennoch schien diese Information Pille weiterzuhelfen, denn er fand plötzlich seine Sprache wieder: „Wir sprechen noch darüber. Nach dem Banquet. Und zwar alle drei!" Dabei stichelte er abwechselnd, mit dem Zeigefinger, wütend in Spocks und meine Richtung. Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, drehte er sich dann auf dem Fuße um und verließ den Raum. Durch die sich schließende Tür warf er uns einen letzten misstrauischen Blick zu.

* * *

Was denkt ihr? Wenn ihr es bis hierhin gelesen habt, dann ist es eine logische Schlußfolgerung, dass ihr mir sagt wie ihr es findet...

Wenn ein paar Leute dashier lesen und bewerten, dann gibt es im nächsten Kapitel M+...


End file.
